Directional rendering systems may be configured to generate a set of views based on a set of images. Each view may provide different images to allow for effects like 3D. To properly align the views, a calibration of a system is generally performed to allow the desired viewing effects to be fully realized. With multiple views, however, capturing a single image of a display with a camera likely does not include sufficient information to perform the calibration.